This invention is directed to the field of perspective drawings. Furthermore, it is directed to perspective drawing machines with variable vanishing points whose straight edges are moveable in a calibrated fashion.
The prior art in the general field of perspective drawings is quite extensive as represented by over 100 patents ranging from relatively simple devices such as the Drafting Table of G. Ring, U.S. Pat. No. 795,065 dated July 18, 1905, to the Perspective Drafting Machine of Frank R. Wurtz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,955 dated Nov. 30, 1982.
The extensiveness of the prior art establishes the long standing need of and search for a device which greatly simplifies and expedites the process of making true perspective drawings.